


Birthday Party!¡

by Amarald



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Birthday Party, Gen, Surprise Party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:46:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28188666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amarald/pseuds/Amarald
Summary: It's my birthday, so here's a small fic about my ship children trying to throw me a birthday party!¡!





	Birthday Party!¡

**Author's Note:**

> Diaphanous (Diaph) is a Shattered Dream + Cross child  
> Pariah is a Nightmare x Error child  
> Astralis (Arlis) is a Star (Dream x Cross) x Nova (Killer x Outer) third gen child  
> Tweni is a Fresh + Nightmare + Ink abomination

“Hey, Diaph, you got the sign ready?”

“Yes Pariah, I’m not going to forget the picnic basket and have to go all the way home to get it, and still forget to bring the cake, like a certain _someone_ did,” Diaphanous jabbed at Pariah.

Pariah rolled his eyes, laying the blanket across the grass in the backyard of the house. He placed the picnic basket down and sat on the ground to start laying out the supplies. It was Amarald’s birthday today, and they were planning a surprise birthday party. 

“Yes I know, dear _cousin,_ that I forgot. You don’t have to rub it in, _again_.

“But _I do_ , that’s what family is for. I should know, I just found out about my 50+ siblings and their family. My bio parents were some busy people.”

Pariah asked, “And how’s that going for you?”

She replied, “...Ok. I only met like 3 of them more than once. That was Mimosa, Mirage, and Star. Two of them already have so many children. I can’t keep up. The only one I remember is that little dork over there getting stuck in the garland.” 

Diaph pointed at the other side of the backyard, where a small boy, about 8 years old, was rolling on the floor, getting even more tangled in the string. He was yelling out for help, but Diaphanous ignored him.

“Don’t you think you should help him? Your whole job is to help out children. Also, he is your nephew after all?” Pariah questioned when his cousin paid no attention to the screaming child.

“Ehhh, he will get out of there eventually. Besides, Astralis is also related to you, too. Your first cousin once removed. Your _sibling_ , on the other hand, seems like isn’t going to show up with the cake _you_ forgot anytime soon.”

“Don’t bring that up again, _darling_ cousin. Both that _that thing_ is technically my half-sibling, and about the cake. I already said sorry, and I never do that!”

“Yeah, Tweni is pretty weird. 3 bio parents is not normal. At least I don’t share 25% of my DNA with her. Although I do have to share 12.5% with you, so that makes up for it.”

“Hey!” Pariah yelled, “I’m not that bad, at least not yet. But I will be soon If you don’t shut up.”

“Try me,” she replied.

Before Pariah could counter back with anything, he was toppled over from behind by Astralis, giggling and still stuck in the birthday garland.

“Did I do good, Aunt Diaph? Do I get a sticker?” Astralis asked.

“Yes, yes you do, Arlis. If you do it again, you might even get to go to work with me and share your stickers there!”

Before Astralis could jump back onto the older skeleton, Pariah pushed himself off the grass with his tendrils, glaring at them. 

“That isn’t fair, bribing children against me!”

“Life isn’t fair. And since were you the one to talk? I can name 23 instances right now where you cheated or did something dishonest right this second.”

“Oh you-” he said, about to tackle her.

“Not right now, you angsty teenager. Amarald is probably almost here. Also, my dress is white, unlike your totally fitting to a birthday party dark colors,” Diaphanous spun out of the way, pushing Pariah down with her own tentacle. 

Pariah began to clean up as well as he could, while Diaph helped get Arlis unstuck from the rope. When they were done with that, they began to decorate the house and 2 fences to the side of them. Pariah was doing the fences while Diaphanous, the tallest of the three, was lifting Astralis up to put signs and other things around the doorway.

While they were doing that, Tweni managed to get past them, unnoticed until they were right behind Pariah, and shouted right next to his head, “Yo, my forgetful sibling, here’s the cake you forgot twice!” 

Pariah nearly screamed, before angrily grabbing the chocolate cake from Tweni’s hand and placing it on a table nearby, much to Diaph’s and Astralis’s amusement.

“Yo, you guys might wanna get things done soon. I saw Amarald on my way here. Amarald should be here in like 202.0 seconds.”

They all stared blankly at the chaotic being for a bit, until Diaph realized, “Wait, that’s only about three minutes! Get ready, get ready!”

Putting everything into place, Diaphanous and Pariah went over to grab the sign that read “Happy Birthday” on it with Astralis holding up a sign below them with “Amarald” spelled out. Things were all in place when Amarald walked into the door. 

“Happy Birthday, Amarald!” they all shouted. 

**_Would you guys like a slice of cake?¿_ **

**__ **

**Author's Note:**

> So yay, its my bday!¡ Feel free to interact with me more on Tumblr @amarald


End file.
